


absorb

by JayBird_13



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, I'm so sorry, Jazz - Freeform, Other, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird_13/pseuds/JayBird_13
Summary: please don't read this i am so sorry we were in class it just happened i have no explanation





	absorb

**Author's Note:**

> im serious this is your last chance to escape
> 
> credit to you-know-who-you-are for co writing this with me instead of doing whatever we were supposed to be doing

“Mmmm” He whispers seductively into your ear.

Some light jazz fills the room. A rose glow surrounds you.

Suddenly a piano falls through the ceiling and ruins the moment.

“Oh well,” He says “I was just getting to the good part.”

“This is a tragedy” You complain.

“Hey, hey, it doesn’t have to be, for you see, I am Harry Styles.”

You gasp loudly in shock. “Oh, _Harry!_ ”

“Ohhh _Harry_...” he utters in response, egotistically repeating your words, and enjoying the sound of it.

Harry flips his hair back. You can’t help but gaze at his the glow of his eyes reflecting the warm lighting. The fireplace pops and crackles, as the quartet of saxophone players in the corner increase the intensity of their jazz. You stare directly into Harry’s brilliant eyes.

“We can fix this disaster…” You say quietly.

He looks into your eyes, his expression now serious, and filled with intent. You childishly start fantasizing about what is to come, but quickly shake those thoughts away. Harry would never love you back...or would he?

You suddenly look away, your face red with embarrassment. You should have never taken this seriously, you know how Harry is. You wonder if he can notice your blushing face in the warm lighting. The jazz drawls on.

“Hey, what’s going on?” He leans down to ask, real concern on his face.

“Oh it’s...it’s nothing...” You respond quickly.

“Seriously,” Harry says with confidence “If there's something up, I want to know.”

“Well, you see, it’s just...” You can’t find the right words.

“Just what? You can trust me, baby.” He tenderly takes your hand.

“I’ve been dreaming of this for so long,” You admit. “I can’t believe it’s real, jazz quartet and random piano and everything.”

”Well,” He said “I aim to please”

You giggle. Prince Harry is just so charming…

Your pores expand to the size of golf balls to allow foreign objects to enter your skin 

“May I... absorb you?” You ask timidly

Harry looks at you with a sly grin. “Of course, egg”

You smile, loving his secret nickname for you.

“Alright then, you ready?” You ask.

“Ready as Freddy.” He says full of burning passion.

Your pores open to the size of a fully developed fetus, and SHOOOC

He stares at your enlarged pores and becomes a literal liquid. You shudder as you absorb him, feeling akin to a sponge.

Satisfaction overcomes you as you fully envelop the last bits of Harry.


End file.
